Sinnoh,hogar de aventuras/Cap.4
Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: ¡COMPRADME ALGO! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡Lo siento das mal rollo! ~~O~~ Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¡Hola! Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¬¬ Yo no te conozco ~~O~~ Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: ¡Steelix Cola Ferrea! Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡Mimi, evade y Puño Mareo! Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif: ¡Buuuuuuuu!*Empieza a brillar* Opening aun sin subir n.nU Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png: ¡Hemos llegado a Ciudad Jubileo! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK! *Q* ¡QUE GUAY! Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: Que eres,¿un hamster? Archivo:White_NB.png: ¬¬ Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png¡Me voy al concurso! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡Espera! Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡Vamos! Cuasno llegan al auditorio.... Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡Hola Prima! Archivo:Lira_sprite.png: ¡Hola! Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png: ¡Nos vamos al concurso! Archivo:Lira_sprite.png: ¿Cual,el que gané ayer? Archivo:White_NB.png: ¿¡Ya se ha acabado?! Archivo:Lira_sprite.png: ¡Si! Archivo:White_NB.png: Eso nos pasa por levantarnos a las 2 de la tarde Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png: ¡Perdona,pero si alguien no hubiese salido en mitad de la noche a por un Shix nos hubiesemos despertado antes! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡CALLA #$€*/&! Así siguen,y siguen y siguen como el conejito de Duracell ... Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: n.n Mejor me voy... Archivo:??????????.png *Choca con Yen* Auch Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Lo siento mucho Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png Don´t Worried,Be happy! ¡Hola soy... Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡YASMINA LA LIDER DE GIMNASIO DE JOHTO! Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: ¡Exacto! Para compensarte por el golpe te reto a una batalla Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡Muy bien! ¡Sal Mimi! Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif: ¡Ban,Ban! Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: ¡Steelix sal gran amigote! Archivo:Steelix_NB_hembra.png: ¡Stiiiii! Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: ¡Steelix usa Cola Ferrea! Archivo:Steelix_NB_hembra.png: *Se le ilumina la cola y le da a Mimi* ¡Liiiiix! Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif: ¡niry! >.< Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡Usa Atracción! Archivo:EP518_Steelix_y_Smoochum.png Archivo:Steelix_NB_hembra.png: Steelix -_- Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: ¡Ja!¡Steelix es hembra! Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Mierd* u.u Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: ¡Steelix Cola Ferrea! Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: ¡Mimi, evade y Puño Mareo! Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif: ¡Buuuuuuuu!*Empieza a brillar* Archivo:Yasmina_OCPA.png: Está...Está.. Archivo:Buneary_NB.gif: ¡Bun! *Se libera del brillo! Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png Usando destello -_-U Vamos con Kurode... Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¡Hola! Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¬¬ Yo no te conozco Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¿Una batalla? Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¬¬ No Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¡Si me ganas te doy este huevo! Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¡Piplup sal! Archivo:Piplup_NB.gif: ¡Piplup! Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¡Sal,Grovyle! Archivo:Grovyle_NB.png: ¡Gro! Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¡Esto será fácil! ¡Picotazo! Archivo:Picotazo_piplup.png Archivo:Grovyle_NB.png: *Esquiva con facilidad* Gro XDDDDDDD Archivo:Piplup_NB.gif: >=( ¡Piplup,Piplup,Piplup! *Tira Rayo Burbuja como un loco* Archivo:190px-EP633_Piplup_usando_rayo_burbuja.jpg Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¡Grovyle,esquiva y Recurrente! Archivo:Grovyle_usando_recurrente.png Archivo:Grovyle_NB.png: ¡VYLE,VYLE,VYLEEEEE! Archivo:Piplup_NB.gif: >O< Pi..... Archivo:Piplup_de_Linda_usando_Remolino.jpg Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¡¿Eso es Torrente!? Archivo:Piplup_enojado(4).jpg Archivo:Piplup_NB.gif ¡¡¡¡>=O PLUUUUUUUUUUP!!! Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¡Y eso es Surf! Archivo:Grovyle_NB.png: >.< Vyle.....*Se ilumina* Archivo:Sprite_Ruby_Verde.gif: ¡Esta...Evolucionando! Archivo:Sceptile_usando_hoja_aguda.png Archivo:Sceptile_NB.png: ¡Grov! Archivo:Piplup_NB.gif: >.< Plap...*Brilla* Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¡Tu tambien,Piplup! Archivo:120px-EP496_Prinplup_usando_pico_taladro.png Archivo:Prinplup_NB.gif: ¡Pluuuuup! Archivo:Sceptile_NB.png: @.@ Sceptile.... En otro lado.... Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png: Estamos en Ciudad Jubileo,¿donde se compran lor Poké-Relojes? Archivo:Veterana_NB.png: *Susurra* ¡Eh,vosotros,si queries Poké-Relojes seguidme! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡Vamos! Cuando llegaron al lugar de la Tía Rara.... Archivo:Veterana_NB.png: ¡Tomad os doy 4 en uno! Es un:Poké-Reloj con Radio,Mapa,Teléfono con Cámara,Con teletrasnporte a un lugar secreto y con las funciones de un Poké-Reloj. ¡4 por 60$! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡LOS QUEROOOOOOO! Archivo:Veterana_NB.png: Compradle algo a mi compañero que está con la depre... Archivo:Veterano_NB.png: ¡COMPRADME ALGO! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡Lo siento das mal rollo! Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png: *Sale corriendo* _____________________________________________ Archivo:Rayan_Pepeazul_sin_fondo_¿Has_leido_de_quien_es-.png: ¿Como os ido? Archivo:Sara_sprite_2.png: Me han dado una paliza.... Archivo:Kurode_Pepeazul-Mega.png: ¡Tengo un huevo y un Prinplup! Archivo:White_NB.png: ¡Vamos a Ciudad Pirita! Y así nuestros queridos heroes se dirigen a Ciudad Pirita a ganar su pimera medalla.¿Se abrirá alguno de los dos huevos?Continuará.... Comentarios ¡Comentar no cuesta nada [[Usuario:Pepeazul|'Flareon...no,no Pepe']].[[Usuario Discusión:Pepeazul|'♪Everything's gonna be all right♪']] 20:38 23 mar 2011 (UTC)! Ohhh my godness mi precioso prinplup y mi precioso huevo(que mal sono...)Mega:The boy of the sea · '[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|'Si me molestas Saw va a por ti >=D]] 19:35 24 mar 2011 (UTC) 19:33 24 mar 2011 (UTC)